If $x \barwedge y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $-6 \barwedge -4$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = -6$ and $y = -4$ to get $4(-6)^{2}+(-4)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $160$.